


Shmi the Matchmaker

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Shmi may not have a huge part in this matchmaking, she does know her son. The reader and Anakin have been friends since they knew what friends were, and then life gets in the way. Christmas rolls around and the readers parents want them back for the holiday. It's the last time they'll see Anakin, so they can't turn it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shmi the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> AU's all around these last few days! I fucking loved writing this, and I actually really adored the way it turned out. It's so damn fluffy, so be prepared for the fluffiest of fluff my cubs!

Ever since you were a child, you knew the Skywalker’s. Shmi was like another mother to you, and Anakin was the closest thing you had to a sibling without being blood related. Growing up around him was odd, but not because you two were different, or because you harbored feelings for him. No, growing up around Anakin was odd because _he_ was so odd. It was never a bad thing though; if anything, it strengthened the bond between the two of you into something more than family. You were each other’s backbones, the other’s structure in times of need.

Which is why, as you stand in front of your bedroom mirror, you feel a little nervous. Anakin was taking you to prom, but honestly? You weren’t that interested in going. Not that you hadn’t thought it through. There were a multitude of reasons _to_ go, but when all you wanted was to shed yourself of the stuffy clothes and lay in bed and talk with your best friend for hours, you couldn’t imagine going to a dance. Inhaling at the sound of the doorbell ringing, you head down the stairs, seeing Anakin’s eyes light up.

“Hey Y/N! You look great!” he praises, kissing your temple.

A laugh bubbles up as you nudge him with your hand, grumbling that he didn’t look half bad himself. After pictures and promises of getting you home by midnight, you and Anakin head out to his car. Sitting in the passenger’s seat, you finally let out the nerves you were feeling. Just as you let out a sigh, so does Anakin, but neither of you stop to let the other talk first.

“I don’t think I want to go to prom,” both of you say at the same time.

Anakin and you look at each other then, parked at a stop sign somewhere just five minutes from the school. Both of your burst into uncontrolled laughter, clutching at your sides and breathing heavily at the situation you had gotten into. How could you be so connected with someone that you knew how the other felt? Anakin nods, taking the turn going away from the school and towards the local diner.

Parking the car, he smiles at you, winking playfully. “Alright, dinner here. Then we can have one dance in this get up near that lake down the road, then back to my place to change out of these things and watch a movie. Sound good?”

You smile, opening the car door and climbing out. “Sounds perfect.”

* * *

 

“No ma, I’m not…I _can’t_ come home for Christmas this year. I don’t have the money to buy a plane ticket back to Michigan. I-“ you stop, listening to your mother over the phone, leaning on the tower of boxes you just moved into your apartment. “-I know ma. I miss you all too, and I would love to be around to see Marcie’s kids, but I just…I can’t _afford_ it.”

“Anakin is supposed to be back in town though, and Shmi really wanted you to see him before he went abroad. Please Y/N, we promise that we’ll pay for it, just come home for this one Christmas. Don’t you want to see your best friend again?” she begs.

You look towards the box filled with photographs of you and Anakin, it being the only one open in the entire apartment. Mementos and all sorts of things stored for a lifetime of friendship were spilling out of the shoebox. After high school, the two of you kept in contact, but could rarely see each other because of college. Licking your lips, you pick up the one Anakin had taken the night you two skipped prom.

He’s kissing your cheek, holding the camera over your head as you laugh at something he had told you. You’re both out of those awful prom clothes, you wearing one of his old _Michigan State_ t-shirts, him in some tattered mess of a shirt that you can’t even read the words on.

Tears well in your eyes at the thought of never seeing him again, and you hiccup, answering your mom through the tears. If this was the last time you would see your best friend, then you had to be there.

“Alright, I’ll come home for Christmas. I love you guys.”

“We love you too darling. We can’t wait to see you!”

* * *

 

Shmi smiles wide, ushering you into her home and out of the snow outside. You stomp out your boots on the welcome mat, pulling off your hat and jacket before hugging her tightly.

“Hey there mama. How have you been holding up since the asshat has been home?” you query, winking at her as you put your things in the closet. Kicking off your boots by the door, you glance over your shoulder at Shmi, who wags a finger at you.

“I’ve been doing perfectly fine, Y/N. How have you been though? I heard you moved to Washington. Quite a big leap from here to the West coast all alone.” Her eyes hold a lot of sadness, and you know she’s thinking about the fact that her two babies were going worlds away from her.

Following her into the kitchen, you snatch up a cookie from the tray, starting to say that you’ve been doing alright when arms wrap around you. You squeal as you’re picked up and spun around, being set down only for a very cold face to be pressed into your neck. You shiver, swallowing the bite of cookie you had in your mouth and turning around in Anakin’s arms. Shoving at his shoulder, you manage to get him to fall back a step, proceeding to take that chance to punch him in the arm.

Playing around, he gasps, moaning in agony as he grabs at his arm through the jacket, eyes closing tight. Shmi rolls her eyes at you when you look towards her, mouthing that he’s a drama queen. Looking back at him, you punch his arm again, shoving the rest of the cookie in his mouth. He grabs the part sticking out, swallowing what’s in his mouth and pointing the rest at you as he speaks.  

“Hey! Not nice for you to greet an old friend like that. Especially when he’s going to be gone soon,” Anakin berates you.

Rolling your eyes again, you wrap your arms around him tightly. Pressing your face into his chest, you try not to show how sad that made you. “You big idiot. I missed you.”

His arms wrap around you in return, lips pressed to your ear as he returns the sentiment.

* * *

 

The party Shmi held has ended, everyone heading back to their respective houses for the night. Shmi offered to let you stay the night in the guest room, so you could spend some more time with Anakin, and you jumped at it. Now, lying in bed beside him as you stare at the ceiling of his room in silence, you couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. Neither of you were able to sleep, too hyped up on everything that was happening.

“I heard you moved to Washington. There a special reason, or just to get out of Michigan?” Anakin asks, not looking at you.

The two of you are lying side by side, just basking in the darkness of Christmas Eve. It felt a lot like all those Christmas Eve’s back in middle and high school. Your eyes flicker over to the clock, which reads _11:45_. Looking back up at the ceiling, you draw designs in the glow in the dark stars stuck to it with your eyes. Biting on your lip, you try to find the right way to tell him that you had moved to Washington because of _him_.

Exhaling, you play with the hem of your shirt. “I wanted a change of scenery. We can’t all live and die in the same town that we grew up in. Plus, I always thought Washington was a cool place, and I like the rain, so I didn’t see why not.”

Anakin hums in response, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts. When you look at the clock again, you see that it reads _11:50_. Anakin doesn’t ask any more questions, but you’ve got your own in mind.

“What about you?”

“What _about_ me?” he teases. Smacking his chest, you roll your eyes when he tangles your hand with his on his chest.

“I _mean_ , what about you and going abroad? Heard that you were heading there after Christmas. Is there a reason or…?”

Anakin doesn’t answer for a long time, and you start to wonder if he fell asleep. Or maybe he was thinking the same thing as you; that it’s hard to tell the person who means the most the reasons you do something. Especially if the answer has to do with them. Anakin’s fingers flex, squeezing your hand in his as he lets out a breath.

_11:58_.

“I’m going to Rome. I was offered an internship to work for some historians who are doing research into the fall of the Roman Empire, so I thought it would be nice to get out of the country. You know me, always looking for adventure.”

You giggle out loud, making Anakin grin into the darkness. “Like when you climbed that tree back in middle school that I _told_ you was dangerous, but you did anyway and then fell out and broke your arm?”

“Hey, I was a kid and wanted to prove you wrong. Plus, I got a sick cast out of it, and everyone signed it,” he retorts.

“Right, like _Mandy Cunningham_. Wasn’t she your first crush?”

_11:59._

“No.”

Your head turns to face Anakin, who’s still looking at the ceiling, but seems more focused now. Raising a brow, you squeeze his hand, making him look at you.

“If it wasn’t Mandy, who was it? I don’t remember you really talking about any other people, girl _or_ guy.”

He stares at you for a long time, searching your face for something that you can’t give him. At least, you don’t _think_ you can, because you don’t know what he’s looking for. His eyes dart to the clock on his bedside table, his mouth turning up into a smile.

_12:00._

“Merry Christmas Y/N,” he whispers, tapping your nose.

You crinkle it, groaning as you fall back onto his pillows and huff. “Aww man, I wanted to tell you that first! You damn prick. Merry Christmas, but seriously. Who was it if Mandy wasn’t your first? Was it Tara Bellman? Or was it Reggie Quince? OH! Was it Patrick McMillan?”

Anakin hasn’t let go of your hand, but you don’t notice until he’s pulling on it, dragging you so that you turned on your side. Facing him fully, he stares at you in awe, seeming to mull over something before cupping your cheek. His breath fans your face when he pulls you into him, lips barely touching yours.

“Can I show you?”

You nod, his lips crashing against yours as his fingers tangle in your hair, the other hand still holding yours over his heart. You can feel it beating like crazy, and his lips drag over yours slowly, wanting to remember every moment of this. Parting your lips with his, he lets his tongue brush against the roof of your mouth, earning a moan. It felt… _different. Odd_ , if you will, but like you said, knowing Anakin always _was_ odd.

He pulls back first, face flushed, the two of your breathing heavily. Staring at you, he smiles, kissing your nose. “Does that answer your question?”

You nod again, unable to form words as you lay your head on his chest. Closing your eyes, you smile and press against his side. His arm wraps around you, pulling you onto his chest so he could splay his hand on your back, the other still clutching yours to the spot over his heart. That’s how the two of you fall asleep, waking to the sounds of Shmi asking if her plan worked.

Anakin sighs, kissing your forehead and yelling at his mom to leave you two alone. Once silence settles in, you look back at him, biting your lip.

“I’ve always wanted to see Rome for myself.”

He grins, kissing you softly. “Then you’re lucky I have an extra plane ticket.”


End file.
